


Something Old

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: A Secret Wedding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Mr. Butler and Dot talk about love and loss a few weeks before Dot's wedding.





	Something Old

Scene: The dining room at Wardlow, several weeks before Dot Williams is to marry Hugh Collins. Dot is sitting at the table looking at some items from her Dream Chest. Mr. Butler enters carrying a picture frame and a faded gold brocade box.

“How is your household collection coming along, Dorothy? Tea towels all hemmed?” He said as he sat down at the table.

“Yes.”

“And, the crotchet border on the doilies?”

“On the last one,” she said happily.

“What about your Four Wishes?”

“Well, my dress and veil are the Something New. My Borrowed is a beaded bag from Miss Phryne to use at our honeymoon hotel. My Blue is a garter from Dr. MacMillan. That’s for Hugh’s eyes only, though.” She said shyly.

“So, you have everything then?”

“Everything except my Something Old.”

“Perhaps that’s my category,” said Mr. Butler.

“You’re not old.”

“Time worn, then? Maybe you’d like to see this?” He turned over the picture frame. It was a formal portrait of a couple from the late Victorian era.

“You have hair!” Dot exclaimed. "Oh, I mean…”

“Way back when,” said Mr. Butler with a smile.

“Is that Mrs. Butler?”

“It is.”

“She’s lovely.”

“Yes, a beautiful woman in so many ways.”

“Is this your wedding picture?"

“Actually, this is the picture from our second wedding,” said Mr. Butler 

“You were married before?”

“When we were young, we were secretly betrothed. We were in no position to marry. At the time we met and fell in love, I was an under-butler. She was cook’s helper.”

“Weren’t you allowed to get married back then?” Asked Dot.

“It was not encouraged. Ada would have been forced to quit her job, if we’d married. We had plans. I owe all that I am to her.”

“It was a secret ceremony,” Dot said quietly.

“We pledged ourselves to each other. An old oak tree on the estate was our chapel.”

“Oh, how romantic,” breathed Dot. “You were in love. And nothing would stop that, so you did what you could to be together.”

“In time, we were able to marry. We had a great deal of happiness. The influenza took her away from me. 1918 was a cruel year."

“I’m sorry, Mr. Butler.”

“Well, life goes on,” he sighed. “You and Hugh are the hope for tomorrow.” He looked at Dot with affection. “And, here is this,” he handed her the brocade box.

Inside was an ivory colored ornament with beads and flowers. “It looks like the one your wife is wearing in the portrait.”

“It is.” He pointed to the floral display on Mrs. Butler’s picture hat. “She wore it just there along with those fresh flowers.”

“How pretty,” said Dot as she picked it up.

“Ada set it aside for a daughter. Sadly, we were never blessed. Perhaps you might find a use for it? Well, I know it’s not the style, but…”

“I would be honored to wear it,” Dot said with a tremor in her voice. “I thank you with all my heart.”

Mr. Butler looked down at the promise of Dot’s future arrayed upon Miss Fisher’s dining room table. He felt and remembered a past that was so long ago. Unable to meet the young woman’s eyes, he blinked back tears.

Dot gently placed the head piece back in the box. Then got up and stood beside the old man. She bent over and softly kissed the top of his bald head. “I’ll just make us some tea, shall I?” She whispered.

He nodded as she left the room.


End file.
